Federal Executive Council of the United Reich of New Bayern (New World Map Game)
Imperial Conservative Party of Württemberg, KKP (10) * Leeder Democratic Party, LDP (10) * The Left (Löwehausen, Einsbach and Münster), DL (30) * Front for the Defence of the Constitution (Kreinland), FVV (10) * Union for the Liberation of the Fatherland (Altenberg, Blumenhoff), UBV (20) * Liberal Democratic Party of Hessen, HLDP (10) * Königstadt Union Party, KUP (10) * Association of Free Democrats (Neustadt, Hoffmann), BFD (20) * Baden Workers' Party, BAP (10) | structure1_res = 300px | seats = 130 }} The Federal Executive Council (German: Bundesexekutivversammlung, lit. "Federal Executive Assembly", abbr. BEV) was a provisional governing body of the United Reich of New Bayern. Its purpose was to run the country until the formation of the first Reichsparlament and the election of the first Kaiser. In essence, the Federal Executive Council was both a collective head of state and a national legislature. It existed during an era in the history of Neubayern known as the "Integration Period", while the original thirteen states of Neubayern reorganised themselves to suit their new circumstances. Each state had ten delegates representing them in the BEV, which deliberated on laws and performed all duties of a normal legislature. Throughout the BEV's four-month existence, the Council was led by Franz Josef Dietrich, the leader of Württemberg's Imperial Conservative Party. From its establishment until its dissolution, the BEV also consisted only of members of the Democratic Unity Front, a coalition of socialist, liberal democratic and conservative parties formed by the Constitution to govern the country. One of the main duties performed by the Council was the election of the first Kaiser. A list of candidates was assembled on the first day of the Council, with a roll of all thirteen state monarchs being documented. According to the Constitution, after election the monarchy would immediately become hereditary. Thus, the Council carefully deliberated upon the question of which state monarch to choose. After thorough background checks and testing, the Council finalised its decision on 1st March 871 to crown King Franz VI of Löwehausen as Kaiser of Neubayern (under the name of Franz I). After the coronation ceremony on 21st March 871, Kaiser Franz I appointed Franz Josef Dietrich, the President of the BEV, as the first Reichsleiter. After the first Federal Election, held on 1st April 871, the first Reichsparlament came into existence, and Dietrich was inaugurated. All parties participating in the Democratic Unity Front coalition were also merged into one party, thus creating the single-party system which endured until 993. The next day, after closing addresses and dissolution ceremony, the Federal Executive Council, having completed all its duties, ceased to exist. Following centuries without the Council, the FEC was re-established for a six-month period after the sudden death of Kaiserin Helena and her daughter Aria's refusal to immediately be crowned. Instead, the Crown Princess requested that a six-month period pass between her mother's death and her coronation. The new Council was elected from the membership of Reichsparlament to serve as a collective head of state for the six months between Helena's death and Aria's coronation. On 6th January, after Aria was crowned as the 11th Kaiserin of Neubayern, the Federal Executive Council was again dissolved. Category:New World (Map Game)